moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tion Harrowmire
Tion Harrowmire is a Sergeant of the Noble Guard, and a Ambassador of the Nunicultute. He is responsible for the personal well-being of the Archbishop and Archbishop Emeritus. He also administers the day to day activities of the Noble Guard, providing mentors and enforcing discipline when necessary. =Description= WIP =History= Youth Tion Harrowmire was born to Wilas and Mary Harrowmire in the summer of 18 K.C. As an infant, his sickly deposition made it unlikely that he would survive childhood for long. Though, after the continuous efforts of a local priest, Tion survived. However, he remained weak, and wouldn’t be able to successfully walk until he was four. Tion mainly had an impoverished and uneventful childhood, being born in a poor family of farmers which lived in poverty. His recovering health prompted his parents to have him to help on the field, working from dawn to dusk to help support the family. He eventually developed an interest an interest in fighting, hearing about the exploits of chivalrous knights whenever he went with his father to sell produce in the nearest profitable town. He manage to craft a makeshift wooden sword after a few crafting lessons from his mother, and practiced with it whenever he had freetime, eventually convincing some of his siblings and friends to do the same so that they could spar and roleplay. As he grew older, he began visiting the local chapel to help the priest there. While receiving what could be considered a basic education from said chapel, he began aspiring to become a priest himself. Time went by and Tion became content with his role as altar boy. However, his life took a confusing turn as his father heard of a plague ravaging Northern Lordaeron. Being paranoid, Wilas Harrowmire gathered his savings, and sent Mary and Tion to the Kingdom of Stormwind to live with distant relatives for a time. They were successful and managed to move south interrupted. Unfortunately for them, they lost contact with their family due to the anarchy and chaos which enveloped Lordaeron. Clerics of Northshire Mary and Tion eventually settled down in Elewynn Forest. Tion, with the permission of his mother, was inducted under the tutelage of the Clerics of Northshire. He suddenly found himself in an unfamiliar situation due to his scarce knowledge of local customs, previously keeping to himself. Nevertheless, he continued his education, and eventually adapted. His ambition to become a priest came to an end with the arrival of Lord Abraham Drake. Under mysterious circumstances, Tion gained the favor of the noble, and became his squire after serving briefly as a page. Tion attended to him for some time at the Abbey, and eventually followed him to various events, learning a myriad amount of things, such as how to conduct himself infront of certain people, and his to properly use a blade. Arathi Highlands Drake eventually left Northshire, bringing his squire with him, and travelled to the Arathi Highlands. Once there, Drake oversaw the creation of a military organization, but it quickly failed due to conflict with local nobles. Abraham then journeyed to Kul Tiras for reasons unknown, and left his squire in the care of Duke Baereus Williams who was embroiled in a conflict with Duke Mathilan Lionblood and the Stromgarde Senate. During this short period with the Williams, Tion became somewhat infatuated with the flamboyant personality of Baereus’ spoiled son, Aidros Williams. Northwatch Brigade A few weeks later, Tion journeyed to Northwatch Hold to reunite with Drake. The warrior-lord had been put in charge of a Northwatch Regiment, and was about to join the Kalimdor campaign. Upon his arrival, and that of a few other new recruits, the regiment set off into the sun-scorched barrens. As the campaign progressed, the regiment faced many difficulties. Large amounts of casualties had been sustained due to the heavy fighting in the area. Its leader, Drake, had been recalled back to the Eastern Kingdoms, to help the Tirassian fleets. He left Tion in the care of a Major Sergeant named Beallor Brighthelm, a well-respected paladin who was quickly promoted as marshal of the regiment. After handling several affairs, the regiment marched north from the Forward Command base to Honor’s Stand. At Honor’s Stand, Tion inflicted several conduct infringements and provoked the punishment of Sir Uther Wildclaw, in which he had to spent a day and a half in the cells with horde prisoners. This seemed to have an effect as he behaved fairly well for the rest of the campaign.After two weeks, the regiment traveled north to Stonetalon Mountain, and helped the Kaldorei forces subdue the horde in the area. However, these battle inflicted high casualties among the regiment, and seeing as it was deep within Kalimdor, it was unable to get many direct reinforcements. With the Horde falling back on all fronts, the regiment marched south to Desolace to mop up and skirmish with remnants of Horde forces in the area. It went through Desolence, Ferelas, the Thousand Needles, and finally travelled north to the Southern Barrens where it garrisoned Bael Modon for the rest of the war. Scarlet Hammer After the Fourth War ended, Baellor Brighthelm retired, and Tion was sent back to the Kingdom of Stormwind. It was there that he came in contact with Altrek Brighthelm, an official of the Scarlet Brigade who gave him an offer he couldn't resist, training in return for allegiance. It wasn't a very controversial deal so Tion accepted, and travelled to Tyr’s Hand. Soon after arriving there, he learned about the history of the Scarlet Crusade and its doctrines. Tion quickly began to adapt to life in the Scarlet Crusade. Of course there was incident which occurred within the first two weeks, but Altrek and other leaders of the chapter quickly squashed any chances for future major conduct infractions with the use of a lash. Now tamed, the scarlet squire focused on his training, steadily increasing his skill with the blade through intense training sessions, and growing zealous to the point of extremism. He was eventually allowed to be involved in scouting parties before attending combat missions. At first he served more of a supportive role, but was gradually allowed to fulfill a full combatant role. He apparently thrived in this role, but it would soon prove to be his undoing. The Dance of Dead Tion's role in the brutal raids the Scarlet Hammer conducted on the Forsaken made him a target for Dance of the Dead. A bounty was placed on him and a team of Horde mercenaries quickly responded. He received a warning from his superiors, but privately disregarded the bounty as a mere rumor. While he was in the Scarlet Enclave training with one of his peers, Lloria, the mercenaries set upon them and incapacitated them. He woke up some time later in a cell deep in the Undercity. His undead captors interacted with him very little in comparison with other captive, giving him small amounts of rations maybe once or twice a week. By the end of the first week, he had suffered extensive damage caused by hypothermia due to being tied to a block of ice, and had become increasingly malnourished. He survived his imprisonment, and the hunt, which he managed to get through with a subtle ease, but the events left a small mark on him. He became increasingly more reserved and apathetic to the plight of others. Warlords of Draenor and the Crimson Conclave He quickly resumed his training but this was interrupted with the sudden invasion of the Iron Horde. The Scarlet Brigade sent a small token force (Including yours truly), and after the portal was redacted, established a base in Talador. After the arrival of reinforcements, they attempted to thwart Guldan. Disagreements began to spark up, and for reasons unknown to Tion, the Scarlet Hammer fractured into two groups: The Crimson Conclave and the Scarlet Brigade. Seeing as most of the leadership went to the Crimson Conclave, Tion followed them and traveled to Northrend where they had established a new base in New Hearthglen. However, his health and conviction took a turn for the worse, and in late February, he left north from New Hearthglen under the cover of a dreadful blizzard. Clergy of the Holy Light A few weeks later, he appeared in Stormwind City, and decided to start a new life in the Knights of Virtue. However, there were no knights which would take him, so he simply attended to the Senior Knight, Sir Clothair Ravenot. Several months passed, and Tion had gradually became accustomed to life in Stormwind City. He also saw his personality change, becoming less zealous and less troublesome to others. Trouble appeared in early fall in the form of a growing militant heretical sect in Duskwood. In response, Sir Clothair and the Knights of Virtue were sent to exterminate it. Despite a few nasty encounters at first, the cult was well on its way to being destroyed, or so Tion thought. The monthly assembly of knights started, and it took place in Soldier’s Haunt seeing as the majority of the knights were already in the area. It was there that Sir Clothair expressed heretical ideas similar to that of Sovereign Order, listed supposed grievances, and declared that the Knights were to bring them to the Archbishop, therefore going against him. Tion, who was rather haggard at the time, simply nodded to the statement, and followed Sir Clothair Ravenot as they marched towards Stormwind City, though he decided to retire on a patch of grass just as they reached the road to Duskwood. When he woke up, he found him surrounded the Archbishop, Inspector Tevarann, and a few other members of the Office of Inquiry. After a brief interrogation of the previous night’s events, his innocence was assured and he was let go. Later that day, he learned that many of his fellow knights were relieved of their oaths without punishment, and the his decision to retire saved his fledgling apprenticeship. With the Knights of Virtue nearly extinguished, changes were made to increase the ranks, and Tion was squired under Sir Carthias, though the knight didn’t seem very eager to train him, and instead left the Knights of Virtue. However, to his surprise, he was later knighted as a Temple Knight and became one of the youngest, if not the youngest paladin in the Silver Hand. And because of this, he assumed the title was simply a polite gesture or a need to increase the amount of active knights, but was nevertheless immensely grateful. Over the course of the next several months, he oversaw the successful training and knighting of two squires. He also participated in the Crusade of Shattrath which saw a coalition of forces combat and defeat the forces of the Iron Horde and the Burning Legion. Currently The appointment of the Archbishop Emeritus as Rector of the College of Canons saw several reforms brought to the Congregation of the Noble Guard. The Knights of Virtue within the Clergy itself was formally disbanded, and several of its former knights were petitioned to serve in the Noble Guard. Tion accepted and was appointed the position of Sergeant of the Noble Guard. Note I apologize for any grammatical errors. I am not the best when it comes to that. All will be corrected in time. Category:Characters Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:The Scarlet Hammer